1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for operating a self-propelled floor cleaning device, wherein, in a first operating step, the floor cleaning device drives across a first treatment path across the floor, which is to be cleaned, according to a predetermined driving strategy or according to a predetermined algorithm, which is calculated on the basis of data, which are detected by means of sensors and which thereby carries out a first cleaning step by means of a first cleaning device.
The invention furthermore relates to a self-propelled floor cleaning device comprising a control device, which is equipped to carry out the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-propelled floor cleaning devices are known in the state of the art, for example DE 102 42 257 A1 discloses such a device.
Such a floor cleaning robot has a drive unit, sensors for detecting the environment and a processing unit for processing and for generating driving commands for the drive. The processing unit is a programmable control device or a control device, which operates according to a program, and which is able to orientate itself in a room, which is to be cleaned. Methods for orientating a cleaning robot in the room, for creating maps and for preparing treatment paths on floor surfaces, which are to be cleaned, are known from EP 2 471 426 A2, from DE 10 2010 000 174 A1, from DE 10 2009 059 217 A1, from DE 10 2010 015 941 A1, from DE 10 2010 016 553 A1 and from DE 10 2008 014 912 A1. A first cleaning step is carried out in a first operating step by means of a first cleaning device by means of the known orienting methods, methods for recognizing hurdles or methods for recognizing surface characteristics of the floor surfaces, which are to be cleaned and for forming driving paths.
It is furthermore known in the state of the art to use two cleaning devices, which differ from one another, in two consecutive operating steps. A dry cleaning, in response to which dust particles are extracted from the surface, which is to be cleaned, by means of a suction device, is carried out by means of the first cleaning device in a first cleaning step. By means of a second cleaning device, a wet cleaning, during which the floor is wetted, mopped and the remaining moisture is collected, is then carried out in a second cleaning step.